


Death Warned But She Didn't Listen

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, BPRD is destroyed and no one wants to talk about it, Character Death, Major Character Undeath, Supernatural beings running freely, almost human annihilation, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: Just a drabble I thought up of what Death could have meant by Liz suffering most of all. Very dark Au with a not so happy ending. Read at your own risk.





	Death Warned But She Didn't Listen

She hadn't taken what Death had said seriously, not really. It was at the back of her mind but never something she thought about too often or was worried about like she should have been. She was in too much bliss with everything finally going right. She and Hellboy were going to be parents, were finally living in a house away from BPRD with their friends and family, and had even started discussing marriage. Well mainly Red had been fumbling around with it and she was just waiting for him to make an actual attempt. She knew the babies would probably come before that happened, and she was right. If she would have known what was coming she would have proposed herself so she could cling to him and their happiness a little more. 

Whoever said child birth was easy had not tried to bring half demon children into the world, or quarter demon as she mused to herself between contractions. It was the most agonizing feeling and having Hellboy frantic and pacing in the room wasn't helping. Abe and Johann tried to calm him but it didn't do much good. He just kept muttering about too much blood and saying this can't be normal, which really it wasn't. Liz had been trying for days to deliver and instead of children all that was coming out was blood. Her blood. They kept giving her transfusions but were starting to worry about the babies health if this continued along with Liz's. She immediately asked for a c-section. The cutting into her stomach was like pure fire to her skin, a kind she couldn't handle and make her own since there were no real flames. But quickly enough the babies were brought into the world and she heard their little cries with delight in her heart that they made it. She knew for certain that she wouldn't. She didn't want Hellboy to see so she sent him out of the room with a kiss and told him to go look after the babies. He started to argue at first but took in the sight of her fatigue as her needing a break and went along with everyone but Abe to look after the babies. Abe stayed with her as he could feel her passing, trying to show her peace and love, but all she felt was a hallow darkness.

The bits and pieces between returning to Earth felt like a dream. She knew that she was given a second chance at life to try to save all of humanity but she was not told from what. Upon returning she found most of the world in shambles. Fire encased buildings and all manner of creatures had come out of hiding and gave her strange looks as she walked down streets trying to make sense of it all. She eventually found a camp of humans low underground, hiding from the beings above. She stayed with them to learn what had happened and her heart broke as she heard stories of torture and malice against the human race among others. Anyone that would not bow to the ruler would be decimated. They had even stopped trying to put up a resistance and went into hiding for their own safety. They had no doubts in their minds that if they were sought after they would 'be found but currently no one was after humans.

Liz stayed for a while, trying to learn of the ruling class before surfacing to go 'negotiate' with them. She knew this was the reason she was sent back. Maybe the beings were susceptible to her flames or would take pity on her plight but it didn't matter because she had a job to do. Once she did that job the beings that had sent her back promised that she would be able to find her family and start over. In the world she was now in she couldn't see how that was possible but she had to try. She had to do this for her family.

Upon surfacing she tried talking to some locals but most treated human like scum. One day she asked the wrong question, trying to find out what had happened to the BPRD, and found herself slammed up against a wall by a troll. Apparently the BPRD had been bad to the ruling beings and they were a sore subject to talk about. Unfortunately for the troll, slamming her against the wall brought up her anger for the first time in a while and it was a bit to hard to control. She decimated three city blocks before she could reign herself in. When she had, startled and upset by the damage she had done, she went back underground. This time alone so she wouldn't cause damage to the remaining humans that were alive.

But up on the surface the damage had already been done. Talk of the woman on fire spread and caught the attention of Liz's quarry. Soon she was faced with two dozen guards that requested her presence to speak with the king. She knew that if she was in real danger she could unleash her fire again, but this was the reason she had come. The sooner she did this the sooner she would be with her family.

She was lead to a palace of sorts, if it could be called that. Located in a wreck of a building on fire she was lead past what seemed like an army of demons to a thrown room where she was to await and audience with the king. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she squared herself for negotiations or battle. What she wasn't expecting to see was Hellboy, horns grown fully out and a crown of fire on top of his head. She could barely hold back her whisper of Red before he was on her, pulling her into a deep embrace and barley allowing oxygen with his kiss. 

"I knew it was you. It had to be you." He whispered against her temple before looking down at her. "I knew that they would try to send you. To talk sense into me and save this smoldering crater."

The way he said it with such venom shocked her so badly she tried to take a step back but he held her close and tight. "You did this? You killed all these people and turned the world into a smoldering pile of ash? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was my destiny to become ruler of this place and why would I want it when it took the one thing I loved?" He squeezed her a little tighter, his flesh hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "But I knew I would get you back. One way or another. Besides the children need their mother after all." His grin was a little too sharp.

"Red you can't do this. You have to stop and get control of yourself. Let everyone go and be free and just come with me. We can go live like we did before. Just you me and the babies."

He laughed darkly. "And give up my kingdom of ruin? Besides Liz haven't you noticed that everyone is free now. They are all free to be themselves, no longer needing to hide from the humans. But I knew it would take time for you to see it my way which is why I made this." Before she could blink he had suddenly placed a collar he had hidden away somewhere around her neck and had locked it before she could even protest. She could already feel its effects, making her tired, more complacent and mainly taking away her fire. She couldn't feel it inside anymore. "Don't worry. Eventually it will come off but for now I dont trust you not to burn anyone that gets within five feet of you."

He quickly caught her hands in his stone fist when she went to beat them against his chest. "Now none of that. Eventually you will see that everything is how it should be. You are back at my side, the babies are growing strong and healthy and now all we really need is that wedding we were talking about." He smirked at her.

"Go to hell." She mumbled while trying to struggle in his grasp even though she knew it was useless.

"Darling I have already brought hell to us. Welcome home."

Death had warned her. Had warned that saving him would mean that the world would suffer and that she would suffer most of all. This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way know anything really about child birth or how c-sections work or how mothers sometimes die giving birth. This was just a dramatization to show Liz suffering from the beginning. 
> 
> Hellboy keeps all of his 'friends' from BPRD locked up in his castle so he can still be with them since he liked them once upon a time, but he is slowly losing himself to his demon side. He keeps Abe in a tank somewhere well taken care of but rarely visits because he doesn't like how Abe judges him or tries to change him.
> 
> Hellboy hopes the collar will buy him enough time to make Liz see things his way and if that doesn't work maybe the kids can work magic on their mother and make her see that they are in the best situation. They are now toddlers, high functioning and can express their own thoughts and feelings freely. They love that their father is king and wish to be like him one day. 
> 
> I think that this will only be a one shot as I don't really know how to continue from here. Liz could change hellboys mind or somehow change time or she could be trapped forever like this. Too many ways this could go but probably gonna stay a one shot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
